Daddy and Son
by Soe Ae Ra
Summary: You may see Sasuke as a broody, arrogant and rich individual but perhaps you want to see another side of the said Uchiha. Warning: unbeta, error grammar.


**Hi guys. I am so sorry for not continuing with my other story and do this one instead.**

 **warning: fluffy Sasuke/daddy and Naruto/son. I have no beta so beware of a lots of mistakes. Grammar and spelling.**

 **Daddy and Son**

SAR

The sound of giggling baby voices surround the gloomy Uchiha mansion. In the main room, Sasuke was on his back on the fluffy carpet.

He is doing a workout in the most fun way possible for someone like him. Someone who live in full of manners. Someone who graduated top the dean list and earlier than everyone. Someone who take a position at Uchiha Corps as COO-second command to CEO-which is so stressfull. Someone who married his wife without love, purely to get Uchiha heirs. Someone with boring life.

His son, Naruto is a cute little boy. He has a pair of wide blue eyes, that will turn darker like his father's black one when he is older. His skin, healthy white that Sasuke sure would turn nicely tan if he spend in the sun long enough. The only thing that makes Naruto different with other Uchiha would be his shiny blond hair, the only trait from his greedy mother. But it was the thing that makes him much more cuter than other baby.

He is so chubby, healthy little boy at the age of five months old. He sure didn't get any love from his mother who gives up her custody on him for a large amount of money, but his father's love are large as if it alone can keep the blond boy stay warm in the cold winter.

Sasuke works from the morning to evening, then comes home to his baby son, the light of his night. Naruto would greets Sasuke in the arms of a nanny at genkan at five in the evening. He squeals when the big blue orbs meet with his daddy's form, his hands makes grabbing motions as a signal to be taken.

Sasuke would give up whatever in his hands to stretch his hands forward to take the baby. He then spends half an hour to play with the baby or tells him his boring day. About the annoying partners or dumb workers.

His days at work spended with hundred percent concentration so he doesn't has to do too much work home. His time at home spend with the baby or when Naruto had his feeding, Sasuke would strap the baby to his chest with the sling to keep the baby close with him for a few hours while doing his works in the home office.

For his workout, Sasuke usually go to the gym room in the mansion but he had discover much fun ways to do it. He would put Naruto in his baby blanket then use him as a dumbell. Sasuke got a harsh reminder that baby shouldn't moves too fast. When Sasuke did just that, Naruto had vomit on Sasuke, which he hope would never happen ever again.

Naruto cries still wakes Sasuke up in the early morning for his feeding or change diapers but after his needs were met, he easily sleep again. Sasuke loves to attend the baby's needs even when he was so tired because he can spend a bit more time with his son.

Sasuke realized his life before was rather gray than now. He has a good job and a cute son. This little sunshine surely would make Sasuke one of the fathers who will chase other kids from taking Naruto from him. Sasuke is an Uchiha and no one could takes his sweet little pumpkin without fights. That is how possessive he was. Or maybe is.

SAR

Even for a five months old baby, Naruto knows what he loves the most. That would be his daddy. Even though he only spend his night and weekends with him, Naruto still loves his daddy company than anything else.

The most thing he loves doing with his daddy is when daddy moves weirdly up and down to him. Daddy would swaddle him in a blanket then place him on the floor. Then, daddy would put both his hands at the right and left of Naruto's head. Naruto would like to raise his plump arms to grab daddy's hands but it was stuck in the blanket.

Then daddy hover over Naruto, while doing the up and down( **A/N: this posture of Sasuke doing push up** ). Everytime daddy brings his body down without touching the floor, daddy would shower him with kisses. Naruto would giggles along the wet kisses. If daddy kiss near his mouth, Naruto will open his small mouth to chew daddy's face but he already goes up and gives Naruto his smile instead-because even if it was funny, Sasuke doesn't laugh, you know.

After daddy do the up and down over Naruto, daddy then takes him into his arms and do the up and down to him( **A/N:** **imagine one does with a dumbell but instead with a baby** ) slowly. Naruto remember the first time daddy do this, he did too quick.

Naruto just had a bottle and daddy shaking him didn't helps the weird feeling in his stomach. Naruto just open his own mouth and next thing he knows, his daddy's chest was wet with his vomited milk.

Daddy then had to take a shower and change Naruto's onesie with another one because he also got a bit of his own vomit on his cloth.

After daddy done with his weird routine that now Naruto heard daddy called it 'workout', he would feed Naruto and tuck him to sleep.

Naruto feels guilty whenever he cries at night, daddy comes to him with the dark eyes like have he had no energy left. But Naruto can't help it, he always hungry or pooped himself that makes him uncomfortable. Daddy then would gives his need then tucks him to sleep again. Naruto feels happy that he doesn't have to see his nanny because he loves daddy more.

Naruto never knows why but daddy's presents always makes it easier to falls asleep to. Daddy would holds Naruto in his arms and hums a lullaby to him slowly. Sometimes, Naruto startle a bit when daddy put him in the crib but daddy voices of 'sleep baby sleep' and 'daddy loves you' makes Naruto close his eyes again while sucking imaginary pacifier.

What Naruto sure himself, daddy does loves him, and Naruto does to. What a possessive family they were.

SAR

 **Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry if my writing is not what you imagine would be-too worst ot whatever.**

 **I hope you can tell me what I can improve with a bit manners. Just don't come and criticize my bad writing just to make yourself fells better.**

 **For myself, when I don't like a story because of the horrible way of writing, I would just left and find another story. No need to make others feel bad as if they owe you something. Because you know what, they didn't.**

 **For people who follow my other story, I'm sorry for not updating but I just finished my final exam, so I have time to do it now. Just wait for a bit more.**


End file.
